One Last Chance
by xBeautifulMage
Summary: Things are good, life is finally turning Yui's way. She's in the United States, in Pre-Med, and in a beautiful town with kind people to work with! All things go a little screwy after one patient visits her hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I finally decided to work on a new fanfiction that is related to Fushigi Yuugi. Before any of you 'subscribers' or whatever get on my case about deleting the other ones. Well, lets just say I hated how they were formatted. They were really 'noob' like to me or whatever you wish to call it, and so, here I go (: Hope you like this story! Also, if you do not support the following pairings, or can't stand them, I suggest turning back NOW: Yui x Suboshi, Yui x Amiboshi?, Yui x Nakago**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters.**

* * *

A loud annoying beep brought Yui to her senses. It was shrill, and unkindly persistent. At first she couldn't understand what it was. It took her a few moments to register in her mind that it was the microwave.

A dark haired female poked her head out and said through a muffled sound of brushing their teeth. "Are you feeling alright, today, Ms. Hongo?" The female asked, still brushing her teeth. She had a concerned look on her face and was studying Yui carefully.

Yui looked around and walked over towards the small kitchen appliance, a laugh escaping her lips as she did so. She looked over to Jamie Smith and nodded. "I'm quite fine, Ms. Smith."

Yui sighed slightly and then shook her head. It was silly really, all she had done was space out for a few moments. Then again, she had been doing that ever since she had arrived in America. Well, actually, she had been doing that longer then she had been in America, but it really hit her more when she had arrived. Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Right, Ms. Hongo, whatever you say." Obviously, the American girl didn't believe what Yui was saying. However, to Yui's relief, she had retreated into the bathroom once again.

Yui rolled her eyes and laughed. "Honestly, I truly am." She replied, using her fluent English. She had now been living in the United States of America for two weeks. She had decided to take a summer entrepreneurship in the States on urges from her parents. She knew it would help her, after all, her goal _**was **_to become a medical doctor. That had always been the teal eyed girl's goal since she was a little girl. She had even used to play pretend doctor and nurse.

She smiled a bit at Jamie's concern though, it was sweet of her. They were still using formals, and she still had to catch herself at times from calling her Smith-san. She rubbed her head tiredly. She had been far from enough sleep lately. There could be several reasons for this, but she didn't openly admit them, not even to herself at times.

Jamie and Yui had now been sharing their dorm for a grand total of 12 hours. They had only met last night when Yui had been told by housing management that she would now be sharing the dorm, well, rather loft house with a partner from here on out. Yui had been a little surprised, for a while there, she didn't think she would ever have a roommate.

Last night, they had been introduced, she had seemed to enjoy Jamie's company, after all, she was kind, studious, and somewhat quiet. Much like herself, Yui had found.

It was something that she found she was quite comfortable with. The only problem that happened so far, was that they didn't know each other well enough to feel comfortable talking as of yet. It wasn't that troubling, though, after all, as of lately, Yui seemed to enjoy spending time with herself. Then again, that could be related to her homesickness for Japan. Or it could be because of certain events that had happened a while back.

Yui grabbed her hot water and gentle poured it into a thermos, and added the powder into it as well, now shaking it fiercely while having the lid on. Instant hot chocolate sounded really good as soon as she had woken up that morning, but why, Yui didn't really know, but she decided it would be appropriate.

Jamie had finished getting ready for the day. She was clad in a dark pair of jeans, and a light cream colored t-shirt with some sort of American Basketball team logo written on the front. "You're the first person I've met that drinks Hot Chocolate in the summer." She replied staring at the milky brown contents that Yui was now sipping from it.

Teal eyes met blue ones, and the Japanese girl gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Is it really so bad?" She questioned back, sipping. Yui was dressed in a light blue and white striped shirt, and was wearing tan slacks of some sort. She deceived her age, quite a bit, she had always done so.

"No, its just different, is all." Jamie replied, smiling kindly. She moved a strand of dark hair away from her face.

Yui smiled over to the other and nodded her head, sipping still. "It soothes my throat, I seem to have caught some sort of little bug." She responded and leaned against the counter, running a hand through her chin-length honey blonde locks.

Jamie laughed along with the female, her American accent sounding clear. "Ahh, it must be from hanging around the Hospital so much, I've heard that there's been some little flu running around there, right? You've been using your hand sanitizer though, so I don't know what the problem there would really be." Jamie replied tapping her cheek in thought.

"Mhm." Yui responded, not really paying attention to the details of what Jamie had said, though still questioning her slight illness.

There were several reasons why she could be sick.

Stress could be one, the Hospital's latest flu **was **a possibility, but it could also be linked back to her not getting a lot of sleep. It wasn't her fault that every time she went to sleep, she had nightmares.

The nightmares weren't the worst in the world for most people, but for Yui, they really were troubling. They were dreams of Ancient Chinese countries, stars, water, mists, familiar faces, and other things of the same sort.

"I should probably check my email real quick before we head out to University Hospital." The blonde spoke as she set her now empty thermos on the counter and darted over to where her silver and white computer lay, waiting for her. She had been given the computer for Christmas last year. She opened the lid, it was on, just on sleep mode, as it usually was.

"Do you always leave it like that?" Jamie asked from the kitchen. Yui shrugged her shoulders. "For the most part, yeah, why?" She asks, turning slightly and looking over her shoulder at the other who was looking in the fridge for something to eat or drink.

"That could probably have a potential problem for the hard-drive and, or, battery, you know." Jamie said in a soft voice.

Yui rolled her eyes, but not so Jamie could see it. It was the same thing that her mother and father told her all the time.

However the slight annoyance quickly died as she was typing into the search bar. Clicking in a few simple steps, she arrived into her email, and her messenger as she checked her inbox. No new emails from anyone, however, a loud 'pop!' rang into her ears and she glanced down to the dock and smiled as she saw the big yellow, grinning smiley bouncing several times. Clicking on it, she looked at the messages.

_**kawaii_miaka_chan: YUI-CHAN!!! ~glomps~ (6:30:21)**_

_**kawaii_miaka_chan: How r u?! R things good in America? (6:30:33)**_

Yui gave a small chuckle at the usual hello messages and smiled as she quickly typed back to her best friend, or well, former best friend, or just 'friend' now.

_**yuiyumexx: Hey Miaka, things are just fine, how are things over there? (6:31:00)**_

_**kawaii_miaka_chan: Things are great! I miss you though ;o; (6:32:26)**_

_**yuiyumexx: Thats good, but I really should get going, I'm supposed to be on duty in a half hour, and it takes about fifteen minutes to get there, and another ten to sign in. I'll try to talk to you later, if you're still awake, I'll try and call you or just catch you on here, alright, Miaka? I hope things go well with Taka and that new little surprise for you! *heart* Yui. (6:32:56)**_

Yui then signed off and shut the computer, jumping up and running to grab her keys. She had offered to drive Jamie, but Jamie worked in another department then she did on the other side of the hospital. That was a bit unhandy for both females, and so Yui decided to just drive separately.

Walking over to her small silver Focus, the female climbed in, starting the engine. Soft music entered her thoughts, one station that she had decided was alright was 97.9 FM Radio. The sounds of Red filled the air waves, as she pulled out onto the main streets to drive to the University of Utah. The area was still very new to her senses, and it excited her, as well as made her heavily nervous at the same time.

A soft smile graced her features though as she drove past elementary, middle, and high schools. Memories of Miaka and her enjoying childhood and their teenage years were now afresh.

Making a left turn she began the basic drive up some of the hills that reached the University Hospital. She at times sang along with the songs that came on that she recognized.

The drive to the University wasn't very long, and so, she wasn't surprised when she arrived early. Now the fun part was searching for a parking space. She glanced around several times at the full parking lot. Unfortunately, since she was only a student still, she had to stick to using the public parking, not the employee parking. So that was something that was playing against her at the current moment.

Finally spotting an empty slot, she darted towards it, and smoothly pulled in. She had found that traffic laws in the U.S.A. weren't too bad. Finally pushing the gears into park, Yui sat back against the seat.

Reaching over for her bag she checked to make sure she had everything she needed for the day. Check, check, check. "I seem to be alright." She spoke, before gripping the handle and pushing the door open. Warm air greeted her as she slipped out of the small silver car. Shutting the door with a small _thud, _she began the walk towards the entrance of the hospital.

Arriving at the automatic doors, several people smiled and said good-morning to her. She returned it, and smiled in return for the most part.

She looked around as she walked over to the elevators. Listening to the gentle tip-tapping of her feet hitting the linoleum floor. Pressing the button for _up _she waited patiently, rolling on the backs of her feet to the front, and back again. Finally the **ding **came and the female entered the empty elevator. Looking around the spacious box she pressed for level four and listened to the quiet music that filled her ears now.

Her mind floated back to her dreams, the ones she did have when she actually caught some shut eye.

The seven familiar faces were ones that only she, seven others, and Miaka would know.

She stared out to space as she waited, remembering her time in the book. It had now been three and a half years since it had officially ended for her.

Miaka had some sort of adventure in it for a year after that, and then, as of now, it was completely over with. Was Yui happy with this fact? She really didn't know.

She was relieved that she hadn't been the one chosen to continue the adventures, and yet, at the same time, she wondered, if she was the last priestess, why hadn't she been given any more then what had been dished out to her while she was the Seiryuu No Miko?

Looking down, she let these thoughts flit in and out of her head. She didn't like being in these kinds of moods, but she couldn't help but slip into one every now and then. Rubbing her neck lightly she decided to head out of the elevator and into the department she worked in. As soon as she arrived, a smiling young male looked up from his paper work and spoke.

"Hey there, Yui." He greeted the young blonde female as Yui set down her bag in her station and returned the smile, somewhat forcing it, trying to push out the other thoughts that were snaking around in her mind. "Hey Kevin." She responded in English, looking at some of the paper work she had been given to work on for the day.

Looking through them once more, she looked over to the grinning brunette. "So what are my duties for today?" She asks in a soft voice, flipping through the multiple pages she had been given.

Kevin thumbed through a few papers in a folder before writing down a quick signature and handing it to Yui, all the while smiling a cheerful smile.

"I wish I could give you a break, but the best way to adjust is when you give the victim no time to think about it, and currently, you, my lovely victim, are expected in room number 371. You'll be assisting Doctor Squires in cleaning up a patient from this morning,"

Kevin explained, handing the papers to the woman before checking something really quickly on the computer. Pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, he skimmed through another few pages.

Yui looked to Kevin a warm smile still upon her features. She really did appreciate all the help she had received from her mentors, Kevin, and Doctor Squires for another. They were both very kind to her, and understood lots of things that she needed, but at the same time, didn't give her any advantages.

"Aha! Here it is! I should have had it in that folder earlier, but his character intrigued me and I couldn't help but check him out further, you know?" he said, chuckling as he slid the final papers into Yui's hand.

"Kurt Williams...hardly has a medical background, came across the seas from Europe, I believe. You go have fun, okay?" he said, ushering the woman off in the direction of the hallway.

"And don't forget to tell the doctor his wife called about some dinner social thing," he called out down the hallway.

For having only been in work here in the states for such a short while, Yui was doing absolutely splendidly. If she got through this whole painful process of being an intern, he knew she'd make a wonderful doctor herself.

"Alright, thank you, I'll head straight over there." She responded to Kevin, before looking down the hallway, and grabbing a few things, including a white coat to slip over her attire.

Squires was currently suiting up for the check up right outside of the room when he saw Yui coming down the hallway. "Ah, Yui, there you are. Glad you made it on time."

"Yep! Finally over here." She managed to breathe out and looked to the papers she had been given.

"I know you'd be looking forward to more serious action with the patients, but right now I just need you to scrub out some wounds. He's been sedated and will be out for the next few minutes.

When you're done cleaning him up, we'll be taking him to get some x-rays. Ah! Nurse, can you call Michael in room 281 and organize everything for a few x-rays for the boy?" the doctor called out to a passing nurse. She nodded and continued on her way down the hallway with a new objective on her already full platter.

"No head injuries, but the boy's been knocked out with anesthetics, as you stated . . . " She recalculated the information before looking over towards Squires, then over to the case on her hands. There were some masks, and other such on him, and so, she couldn't see his face quite yet, but from what she could tell, he couldn't have been too much older then herself.

Though it was any average day, Squires was sure Yui was already in a whirlwind of action, as things usually were in the hospital.

Things always happened, especially accidents, which never go unattended for long.

The injured boy was a classic case, he believed, and shouldn't be too complicated unless he'd damaged vital organs, which he highly doubted. The helmet and uniform was all there, so the riding couldn't have beat him up too horribly.

He opened the door for his intern and welcomed her into the brightly lit check up room where the unconscious boy lay clothed from his waist down in shredded leather. Bad...but it wasn't the worst, Squires concluded before setting off to work by checking his stats.

"Yes, lets get him over there, right away." She nodded, helping Squires push the bed into the shining, and bright white room. "When was the last time his vitals were checked?" She inquired from her superior.

"About a half an hour ago, Yui." The doctor replied, and Yui nodded. She knew what to do, and walked over to the small beeping machine, and recorded down the stats. "He's in stable condition, so he won't be requiring E.R. However, until he comes around, and we know we won't have to handle anything more serious, I think it's wise we keep him in here." She replied.

"Hmm . . . so you've detected a broken wrist, and a slightly severely cut leg." She responded and bit her lip slightly, moving her strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "Alright." She confirmed with herself before turning around, and washing her hands in the sink provided, and slipping on some latex gloves.

"You didn't detect any allergies to medicine as of yet?"

Squires was tempted to step aside and let the new intern handle everything. For only having been here for a short while, her control of the English language was impeccable and her ability to handle situations in the hospital was astounding. "Splendid," he said, changing out the IV liquids. "No allergies that we're aware of, though I don't have any solid documentation of any test results. If he hadn't gotten a checkup three years ago, he wouldn't have anything of a background. It seems like he just came out of the blue. Intriguing, no?"

Once the medicines were switched and labeled, Squires wrote a quick note for when his next dose should be and plastered the note on the IV pole. "I have some notes to take regarding young Mister Kurt, here, so feel free to the cart and once he's clean we'll take him to get his x-rays, okay?" he asked, already scribbling down bits and pieces of information on a small desk.

The cart he had mentioned was completely set and organized with bandages, antiseptics, cleansers, and a few painkiller shots. Glancing up from his work every few minutes, he noticed the patient's rather fine features.

He was just a kid, and it pained the doctor to see such young people injured, especially in things like motor accidents. "Rather handsome young fellow...almost pity him for the accident today," he said.

Though it wasn't the most professional, Squires had a habit of discussing the patients' lives whether it be their medical backgrounds, reasons for being in the hospital, or just other things, like those people the patients remind him of that starred in classic movies or bands. He was a rather social man in his field and easy to talk to about anything and everything.

Yui looked at the notes, flipping between the first two pages. Boy, she was definitely glad that she had taken English for the last four years of high school. "Hm. Alright. It is kind of strange." She confirmed and looked up, blinking her teal eyes for a moment. Setting the clipboard on a hook that was on the IV Pole.

She smiled a little bit at the comment, as she took a glance at the wounds and took the sponge that was provided and the clean, water, beginning to wash and dab delicately at the wounds. She looked over at the boy's face. Somehow, she felt like she had seen that face before. But where? One of the over-sea trips with her parents?

"Hmm." She agreed, she didn't know how she felt about intruding on people's lives, but she **was** somewhat curious about the boy before her. She continued gently dabbing, and making sure she was being gentle, but hard enough to get the grime and bacteria out. "There's seriously no records of him at all?" She asked, incredulously.

Doctor Squires shook his head disbelieving as well. "Hardly. All of them came from theyear he was adopted it seems. When he had his medical records shipped here from England he had **everything** shipped, and strangely enough, they decided to store it in one major package. Whatever family he came from, it was probably a good one to think to keep everything so organized. Ah, but what do I know?" he asked, resuming his work on the patient.

He took the shiny needle from within its casing and plunged it into a tiny glass bottle full of morphine. "I'll just give him his dose of this to relieve him of the pain when he decides to wake up. It's important to get the dosing right because too little will be ineffective but too much would just keep him asleep, and forcing a patient who needs to wake up into sleep may put them into a coma, but surely, I didn't need to tell you that," Squires chuckled.

His intern was quite intelligent and sometimes he found himself talking to her like a child, a habit he would need to fix to get her up to par with the rest of the doctors in the hospital.

"I'm going to take a quick check on Amy across the hall, so feel free to finish this up and I'll be right back. If you need anything, don't hesitate in asking, all right?" he asked, writing the dosage and the scheduling down the next one in his notes. Taking his temporary leave, he left Yui with the young man on the bed.

Listening to Squires inform her of the news and information he had recovered from records, and other such things. She nodded her head. It was a bit strange, almost suspicious in a way. She had the feeling though that it wasn't a bad kind of suspicious though. If that even made sense. Which she wasn't sure if it would in spoken word.

She continued to cleanse the sponge, and put a new, clean sponge on the wounds. "That makes sense. I'm glad to be reminded, though, its appreciative, Dr. Squires." She replied smiling kindly in the direction of her sensei.

As she heard the information about him checking with Amy, she nodded her head to let him know she had heard and understood the information that he had delivered to her. Looking down at the boy, she began to dab lightly on his head, there weren't too many bad scratches on there thankfully, for his sake.

Why have I seen your face, though? Its not like I know anyone from England, or here really, so why on earth would you ring a bell to me? She gazed at the sleeping face, or well, unconscious would be a better word. She gently removed the dirt away and hummed slightly as she did so.

The man known as Kurt stirred in his absent state as the sponge ran painfully over his open cuts and sensitive bruised areas, even though the touch was gentle.

On the edge of being awake, he shifted a bit both physically and mentally as his thoughts became his own once more. Now able to hear the beeping of the machine that measured his heart rate as well as feel the nurse's sponge against his tender shoulder, the young man by the name of Kurt realized he needed to actually let the person know of his consciousness. Opening eyes was a struggle though, and he was tempted to simply give up, weak as he was.

Feeling the sponge run painfully across his arm, Kurt could take no more and reached over with the opposite hand, weakly gripping the nurse's wrist. He blinked his eyes open for a split second before clenching them shut again.

The light from the room was much too bright and it hurt to see after living in darkness for the few hours he'd spent after getting hit on his bike.

His mouth was dry, he found, and speaking would prove impossible in his current state. Finally opening his eyes to see the nurse he believed he startled with his sudden movement, he observed her the best he could, though her face was only a silhouette due to the ceiling light conveniently located right behind her.

He groaned as he realized how much pain he was really in and dropped his hand from his doctor's wrist only to tap it to his neck. He hated being dehydrated, he concluded from the experience.

The young female continued to work on cleaning the male from the injuries that he received. She had continued to hum quietly in her slightly dazed state, unsure of what to think about, as he mind kept traveling back to why she as experiencing déjà vu. It really did not make sense to her at all.

Looking at the hand that had now clamped itself onto her wrist, she was surprised at the strength the boy had. It was weak, but that was to be expected. However it as stronger then she had expected in his state. "You're awake now, I take it?" She asks gently, not looking at the boy's face yet, as she finished up the neck gently.

After a moment, she checked to see if she had missed any spots. "I'm sorry if that as painful, however, it would have been more painful if it had got infected." She spoke gently, and finally looked up from where her gaze rest on the sponge she had disposed in a bowl.

Looking at the boy's face, Yui blinked for a moment, recognition slowly washing over her features. However it wasn't until a moment later that she nearly jumped out of her skin, she finally had figured out where she had seen that face before. She bit her lip, refraining to utter the name that instantly came to her mind.

_**Suboshi?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to try and write another chapter! This one is slightly shorter, more of a continuation of chapter one. Sorry about that! However, I needed to finish that little scene up. You get to meet a bit more of Kurt. **

**Kitsune6: Thanks so much for reviewing! Its much appreciated, I shall try and tame down on the western ideas and atmosphere. It'll be a little better once the story progresses. (:**

**MandereLee: Thank you so very much~! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**thepinkmartini: Ariagatou, and I'm much the same with Yui! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or its characters.**

Kurt almost chuckled at his nurse's dumbfounded expression, but everything hurt, as did his throat. He pointed to his neck again and mouthed water, of which he was in desperate need of.

As he watched the nurse get him the required substance, he noticed three things.

She was extremely familiar, though he knew he'd never seen her.

She had a pleasant aura, one that put his mind at ease and almost filled that hole he'd been hoping to get rid of by moving her to Salt Lake City, Utah.

She also had really pretty blue green eyes, which was a color he could almost pair up with the ocean when he took the flight from England to the United States.

He found himself assisted so that he was sitting up a bit and accepted the help and the water. He gulped it down slowly seeing as any fast movements made him hurt at least somewhere andv anywhere.

He wanted to wonder how he'd gotten here, but he had vague memories of the rushing vehicle and the gleam in the sun that had blinded him even behind his helmet's visor.

After wetting the inside of his mouth, he found he could speak. "Thank you," he said, shutting up as he heard the odd croak that was supposed to be his voice. He pulled his lips up in as much of a sheepish smile as he could muster, though somewhere he pulled some muscle that didn't agree with him.

Kurt almost figured that death would be welcome during this pathetic state of being alive.

Yui tried to shake off the shocked feeling. He doesn't recognize me, I should just work with it.

Smiling slightly at the male, she nodded her head, as he took the drink that was being given to him. There hadn't been any notes saying he wasn't allowed to have liquid, so she decided it was fine.

As the male drank, and she remained in silence, her mind was confused. Why was Suboshi in this world? Had he been reborn? Were the others reborn as well? Did her seishi really come back to see her? Or was it just coincidence?

She found her heart stung slightly at the possibility of it not being for her. However, if that was true, who could really blame them? She shook those thoughts away, as well. It was no use getting emotional over something when she needed to help a patient.

"You're welcome." She finally managed to reply as she gave a warm, and encouraging smile.

"Mr. Williams, it seems that you are at least in stable condition right now. That's a relief, however we still need to do some x-rays, and make sure nothing is broken. Some other tests need to be taken as well, which means we can't let you have anything to eat until this evening. I'll be on duty the whole day, and I'll be your nurse, so is there anything I can get for you in the mean time? Blankets, more water, things of that sort?" She asked in a gentle voice, as she tried to push back memories of Kutou from her mind.

Kurt gave the nurse his cup, gesturing for her to give him some more. "I think I'll manage without the food. Everything hurts, though," he said, able to speak much better now. Thinking about the injuries, he wondered how long he'd be stuck in the hospital.

It wasn't that he had anything to return to back home, he hadn't come up with a job since he moved, lived alone with an alley cat that came and went as he pleased, and actually spent a lot of time on his bike, riding down the salt flats.

"So, Miss...Um, how long exactly do you see me staying here? I'm in no hurry, honest, but I'm rather curious," the patient asked, glancing around the room before letting his gaze rest once again on his nurse. She was pretty, but he could tell she had more of a reserved beauty.

He also didn't feel hollow now that he was here in another human being's presence. He wondered if that was just the type of aura doctors were supposed to have, if it was that he wasn't alone, or if it was this woman specifically. She looked about his age too.

Desperately, Kurt searched his mind for topics of conversation. He felt a little wrong about trying to hold onto someone presumably so important, but he needed to talk and communicate, it seemed. "You must be dedicated to your work," he commented.

As a nurse, she really did seem to be taking everything so seriously, except for the little fact that her expression seemed to him a bit nervous or confused. She kept staring at him silly-like too. "I don't look too badly beat up for an accident do I?" he asked, noticing that the pain was slowly ebbing away. He assumed painkillers had just kicked in.

Yui smiled a bit as she walked over to the water-cooler and pressed gently on the white tab to refill the white cup with crystal clear liquid. As she walked back over to the young male, she handed the cup and smiled a bit. "By the looks of your injuries, I'd say a week at the minimum.

It depends on how your tests come back." She responded and smiled. "Just to clear things up, are you allergic to anything? We haven't been able to find any medical records concerning your allergies, Mr. Williams." She replied quietly.

Looking the other direction she smiled and laughed a bit. "Lets just say I'm making up for something, It's also what my parents wanted. So, I guess you could say I am dedicated to it." She smiled and glanced over again, trying to force herself into being comfortable with her former seishi.

"Oh no, its just you look like someone I once knew, that's all." It wasn't wrong to be honest, now was it? She didn't think so she gave an encouraging smile anyway.

"I could say the same to you about that whole familiar thing," he muttered almost under his breath.

It was then that Doctor Squires came in once again. "Ah, Kurt, I see you've awoken. Welcome to the world of the living," he said cheerfully. Kurt said nothing due to the fact that he wasn't so sure he was glad to be back himself.

Yui looked at the boy and smiled slightly, she had caught the words, slightly. Not the full sentence, but fragments resonated in her mind. She looked the opposite direction again as she saw Squires come into the room again. She smiled at the joking, but was unsure how Kurt would react to it.

Sure, it sounded very...teenager-ish of him to say that, but life hadn't proven the most worth it since his parents died. Then again, things felt different here. Despite his silence, he offered the doctor a small smile and nodded.

"I see the morphine's kicked in. Splendid. Now, let's just wheel you over to room 281 to see our specialist in radiation and photography," he said, maneuvering around the bed so that he could get a hold on the contraption. "Get the IV pole, Yui," he said, pushing the bed out of the room and down the hallway.

Kurt finally, at long last, caught his nurse's name. Yui...Yui...I'll remember that, the young man pressed it into his memory. Before he knew it, they had reached the specified room, which was reasonably darker than other rooms he'd been in. They positioned him so he'd be hit by the rays as well placed the lead sheets over him as protection. Closing his eyes, he let them do as they would, relaxing as much as he could.

She nodded her head, as she was directed with taking the pole. She followed the males into the room, and watched as they did the x-rays.

Once that was over with, he was taken back to his room. "We'll be back shortly with the results from the lab," he said, smiling a crinkly eyed smile. Ever the patient's friend, Doctor Squires picked up a packet of papers and left the room, but only after calling out to Yui.

"Traffic's slow this morning. You have time to yourself for now. I'm sure Kevin would like the help with sorting through papers if you wanted to help him, but then again, that boy's over dramatic about the paperwork he has to do, so I'd let him suffer alone," he joked. Catching Kurt's glue eyed gaze, his smile brightened. "You rest up, Mr. Williams. If you need anything, feel free to call Yui here," he said, now officially leaving the room.

Kurt chuckled lightly at the doctor's behavior. "He's a nice guy. I think I might get hurt on purpose if it means visiting you guys all the time," he joked, the reason for doing so beyond him.

Her mind was racing, and she was trying to tell herself, it wasn't bad. Then again, she didn't actually FEEL bad, she was just anxious more then anything else. The other recognized her, or at remembered vaguely of her face. That meant there wasn't a complete seal over his memories.

However, she would not be the one to comment on it. She wouldn't bring back memories of those days again. They were long gone, and over with.

A slight yawn struggled to escape her lips as she nodded her head. "I may help a bit with them, and check on the other patients, if no nurses are doing so." She replied and smiled to Squires, assuring him before he left the room. Finally, as she watched the other man leave, she turned her gaze back to Kurt and laughed slightly at the comment.

"It's not a bad place to be, however, I'm not sure if you'd like the billing for hospital bills." She replied laughing gently still. "Hm. So is there anything you need before I check out the other patients, Kurt-sa-" She caught herself and coughed slightly. "Im sorry, I mean, Mr. Williams?" She replied, giving a slight smile to the other.

_Boy have I got something to tell Miaka tonight if she's on . . ._

Kurt blinked a few times at the catch when she had spoken his name. _Sa? _

He wondered silently, however, after a few moments it was almost completely forgotten as she had moved on, changing the topic slightly by making different adjustments to the room. "No, I don't think I need anything, nurse." He replied, studying the female before him once again. There definitely was something different about her, he couldn't place it though.

When she had said something about seeing him before . . . no, she hadn't said that. She had simply said that he _looked _like someone she had seen before. However, she had looked familiar to him as well. What on earth did that mean? He began to feel a little curious, but he knew better then to press questions this early on in meeting someone new, especially when the other was a nurse and or doctor.

"Very well then." Yui responded, and smiled gently over at the young patient. "And also, its alright, you can call me Yui, alright?" He responded. She knew it would be awkward, because from here on out she would expect him to say _Yui . . .__**sama. **_

However, she would have to just push that away for the moment and worry about her work, and helping around this hospital and the different patients, _including _'Kurt Williams'.

After a few more moments of silence she walked over to the bed that Kurt lay, and the young female spoke.

"Alright, so if you need anything from me or one of the other nurses, just press this red button on the side of your bed, A light will appear at the top of your room, and either I or one of the other nursing assistants will come to help, alright Mr. Williams?" She replied, giving her best smile, that felt somehow confused.

Nodding her head once more, she began to head back to the curtained door, before Kurt called after her again in his somewhat croaky and rough voice.

"Thank you, Yui, can you call me Kurt, as well That way it won't be awkward. Right?"

He replied nodding his head to the female, before giving the blonde what appeared to be a tired and worn out smile.

He shut his eyes. He was relieved by the sleep that was coming over him. Now he could sink into a normal sleep, one that wasn't connected to passing out. That was a relief all in itself, anyone would have had to agree.

The teal eyed female remained at the door, somewhat of a blank look appearing on her features before she nodded her head. "Yes, Kurt." She responded, before leaving the room. Her mind was in a whirlwind. She found she felt dizzier then ever, however her thoughts were interrupted as she caught Kevin's gaze.

"Yui! Can you help me over here? I tend to be a bit unorganized, and you know how to arrange these files." He spoke, giving a soft laugh as he rubbed the back of his sandy brown hair.

Yui looked over to her colleague and laughed slightly, perhaps she just needed distraction for the mean time.

"Alright, alright, Kevin, what is it?" She asked looking at the blue eyed adult. "Hm, well, are these supposed to go in numerical or alphabetical order, do you think?" He asked, blinking confused for a few more minutes.

Yui smiled as she looked at the many scattered files, she would usually be annoyed at this, all the organized files being tossed and turned in unknown ways. Though, at the moment, she relished in the fact she could do something, anything to keep her mind off of the book.

"I'd say alphabetical . . . " She let her voice trail off, before she gave a soft laugh once again.


End file.
